<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两个小故事（爬山虎冬，AI） by feifeiadele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448650">两个小故事（爬山虎冬，AI）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele'>feifeiadele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wry~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>两个小故事（爬山虎冬，AI）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在群里随便写的，（其实看不出左右不过我觉得是冬盾那就是的）冬盾向（<br/>————<br/>想看爬山虎冬x病房里的芽<br/> 芽芽从很小的时候的就只能待在病房里，纤细苍白沉默，病房外一株几年前被芽芽浇了水然后长成植株的爬山虎冬，因为被外星射线击中clj，然后就长到很大很大，布满了整个医院，所有人都跑掉了，但芽芽因为一直都是ai照顾他的饮食起居，所以没有发现异常，而ai现在是由爬山虎冬控制的，他还控制了所有的植物，把整个医院包裹在浓郁的绿色中，每天会有一小株爬山虎冬（是冬的分体）跑进芽芽的病房里，陪男孩子玩，还照顾生病的他，芽芽很高兴，却没有想到自己也许永远无法离开这座医院了（不过更有可能的是，芽芽即使知道了自己无法离开冬也不会在乎，因为他从来没有感知过世界上的其他，爬山虎冬对于他而言是唯一重要的存在，能和自己唯一在意的冬永远在一起，芽很幸福(^o^)o）<br/>或者，想看clj爬山虎冬毁灭世界<br/>地球上所有存在的生命都被爬山虎冬同化成ta自己了，成为了爬山虎冬的精神共同体，肆意蔓延的绿色植株取代了其他生命体，成为了整个星球唯一的主宰<br/>只有爬山虎冬最开始生长的一个医院病房里的苍白少年芽芽，在爬山虎冬的保护中熟睡，爬山虎冬操纵自己的一个分体去照顾从婴儿时就从来没有离开过病房也没有接触过外界的芽芽<br/>芽芽从刚出生起就因为什么怪病，绝对不能遇到任何人，也不能出来，被安置在最严密的病房里，而且比起病房更像是条件很好的监狱，芽芽被医院AI照顾（同时监视他的一举一动，如果芽芽有异常就会被销毁），他还给一株小爬山虎浇水，这株爬山虎就是冬，后来冬被外星射线击中，clj，越长越大，首先操纵了照顾芽芽的AI（之前爬山虎冬也为芽芽隐瞒了很多有异常的事情），芽芽可以放心地成为他自己了，而且爬山虎冬照顾芽芽也比医院更为面面俱到，不只是为了不让芽芽生病才照顾他的，后来爬山虎冬操纵了整个医院，盗取了里面所有的黑科技，然后毁灭了医院，又使用黑科技，同化了地球上的一切生命体<br/>爬山虎冬最终让地球成为了ta本身，UFO经过地球时，从遥远的宇宙中看到整个星球被无数株绿色的藤蔓纵横交错，只有一处小的几乎看不到的病房里，除了爬山虎冬外唯一存活的有思想生命芽芽住在里面<br/>爬山虎冬没有人类形态，不过，现在地球上的所有生物都是ta的形态之一<br/>从婴儿时期就处在医院的看护和监视（其实是在做人体实验，给芽注射了很多药剂，让芽更加虚弱）下从来没有离开过病房的的芽芽，从此有了一整个星球的恋人<br/>芽芽活在一个与他互相深爱的美丽的世界中，他是孤独的，他从未孤独过<br/>————<br/>想看程序员冬x图片转PDF程序盾<br/>程序员冬因为工作太忙，找不到老婆，有天他以前编写的一个图片转PDF程序clj，变成了盾盾，于是冬有老婆了（继纸片人老婆和仿生人老婆之后，程序员冬高瞻远瞩，娶了个自己编写的程序做老婆）<br/>虽然盾不是人类，solo多年的程序员冬还是对他很好，温柔体贴，予取予求，然而图片转PDF程序盾其实心有所属，他喜欢的是另一个CAD程序詹，和冬结婚也是为了将他和詹的ai与冬的人类身份调换，到更加多姿多彩的现实世界去<br/>然而CAD程序詹并不喜欢盾盾，他喜欢的是另一个杀毒软件芽，芽身体虚弱，只能待在网络世界，而詹决定永远陪伴着芽，他们的图标和文件存档都是放在一起的，这样詹就可以照顾芽了<br/>但詹不知道的是，芽其实几年前就因为吸收了很多从其余软件残存的数据营养而获得了可以离开网络世界的力量，却始终没有告诉过詹，因为芽对程序员冬一见钟情了，而冬好像一天有25h在网上工作，芽只有一直保持杀毒软件形态才能更多地看到他喜欢的程序员冬<br/>一个人类与三个软件程序都沉浸在被爱的幸福错觉中，虽然他们其实都在单恋（甚至还组成一个圈），不过也都深信不疑地认为自己爱的那个人同样深爱着自己（只有芽芽知道程序员冬爱的不是他而是另一个程序盾，不过他可以欺骗自己的理性（？），只用感情思考，于是也能对冬爱着自己这件事深信不疑了）<br/>冬→盾<br/> ↑   ↓     这样的四项单箭头（。）<br/>芽 ← 詹</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>